


A scar you can live with

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keller's body bears marks that tell a story of his relationship with Toby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A scar you can live with

The human body is a strange and dangerous terrain. He has scars to tell tales for eternities, all measured out minute by slow minute. There’s one on his back where Toby’s shank went in. One on his chest that those sweet lips kissed, soothing the rage and calming him when he feared hell. There’s the scars made by the tattooist’s needle, the Christ on the cross and the fleeting butterfly. A contradiction just like the other scars. Toby made one scar and kissed the other. He’s both angel and devil with a dangerously flexible tongue. The scar that Toby made on his heart won’t ever heal. It’ll always be there, a reminder that there’s one person he’ll never stop loving, no matter what happens.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for Hardtime 100.


End file.
